


Mirror-Image

by Holde_Maid



Series: Highlander50_-_Methos [4]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Community: highlander50, LiveJournal Prompt, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Prompt Fic, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-03
Updated: 2007-04-03
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos is looking in the mirror</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror-Image

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Mirror-Image  
> Author: Holde Maid aka Gerda aka Sparrow Holde  
> Claim: Methos (which does NOT mean I own him, or any part of the Highlander universe)  
> Prompt: Longing. (yes, I'm trying to do them in sequence *g*)  
> Rating/Warnings: none.  
> Word count: 138  
> Disclaimer: Neither the characters nor the Highlander universes are mine. Also, no harm intended and no profit made.  
> Author's Note: Thanks to Jinxed_Wood for the prompt!  
> Prompt Table: http://holde-maid.livejournal.com/11492.html#cutid1

As Methos stood in front of the mirror and made sure his shirt collar was slightly askew, he took in his mirror image. A moment later, he found himself still staring at it. Well, not really his own mirror image. This wasn't Methos, it was Adam Pierson.

He didn't bother to suppress the sadness that came with that thought, welled up and ebbed down again the way it sometimes would. It wasn't an emotion that could possibly wash him off his rocker, as passion or love might. For one, he was used to this; it didn't change. For another, it was just longing, nothing more.

In the end it didn't really matter if he longed to be like Adam. For Adam Pierson wouldn't live. Methos would, and his longing would die with Adam. Most of it, at least.


End file.
